Una nueva navidad
by ManaKarin
Summary: Oneshot basado en mi fic de Una nueva vida. Ésta será la primera navidad de Karin como Uchiha y verá que la navidad puede ser divertida


Dos días tarde pero aquí tengo el fin del reto de las 1000 y si son 1000 palabras, pero me costó mucho trabajo e.e y más porque iba a poner un previo para lo de Toru :P porque... ¡ES UN ONESHOT DE MI FIC UNA NUEVA VIDA! de ahí lo original del título XDDD

Bueno pues a ver si les gusta y amm si no han leído mi longfic no pasa nada porque si se entiende la historia, aunque la verdad creo que me quedó un poco cucha la histora :P Bueno, mejor los dejo leer y ya me dicen ustedes cómo lo vieron :P

Felices fiestas! Ah! y si, ya sé que ya pasó navidad, pero pues apenas nació la idea ^^U

* * *

Sasuke estaba muy emocionado porque esa era la primera navidad que Karin pasaría con ellos, pero Karin no estaba muy segura de qué pensar porque ella recordaba sus navidades como la peor época del año. En esa época era cuando su mamá tomaba más y su padre se la pasaba en los casinos, si les iba bien en la calle, ellos no volvían a la casa durante días y si les iba mal, llegaban a desquitarse con Karin, por eso ella se iba de la casa para que no le hicieran nada.

Cuando llegó el 24 de diciembre, al despertarse, Sasuke fue por Karin, y la animó a preparase, pero ella no sabía para qué, pero Sasuke le contagiaba su emoción, así que lo seguía. Pusieron el arbolito de navidad, fueron al mercado con Megarity por las cosas de la cena aunque Megarity se arrepintió porque había mucha gente y no podía ir con todo entre la multitud y con sus sobrinos pequeños; y también trataron de ayudar en la cocina, aunque más bien era el pretexto para robarse las galletas y los dulces

Karin y Sasuke se habían ido a esconder detrás de un árbol del jardín trasero con los dulces que habían logrado agarrar y comerse todos los que pudieran antes de que los encontraran.

— Es divertido volver a tener con quien robar los dulces — dijo el Uchiha sonriendo.

— ¿Antes lo hacías con Itachi-san? — Preguntó la peli roja comiendo una galleta y Sasuke asentó — ¿Por qué siempre está estudiando?

— Nisan es un genio y papá quiere que lo aproveche, por eso está en las clases especiales — contestó Sasuke con la boca llena de chocolate — No importa que sea navidad o vacaciones, todos los días va y regresa casi hasta la noche, aunque en navidad llega más temprano

— Se va a perder toda la diversión —

— Al menos no se perderá lo mejor de la navidad —dijo el niño

— ¿Y cuál es? —

— ¡Santa Claus! —

— ¿Santa Claus les trae regalos? — dejó de comer de los dulces

— Si —contestó el pequeño Uchiha extrañado con la pregunta de su prima — ¿A ti no?

— Mamá decía que era una mala hija y que por eso Santa Claus nunca me traía nada — decía con tristeza

— Yo no creo que seas mala, bueno a lo mejor porque antes pegabas pero yo también a veces hago travesuras y aun así me trae regalos. Seguro mañana si te trae regalos porque ya no pegas — Sasuke vio a Karin con una sonrisa para animarla y porque él si creía eso, pero la peli roja no parecía muy convencida y se seguía viendo triste — Si Santa Claus no te trae nada puedes quedarte con todos mis regalos, pero no te pongas triste

Karin hizo a un lado los dulces, se le quitaron las ganas de seguir comiendo porque en todo el día no se había acordado de sus papás hasta ese momento, y se dio cuenta que hasta ese momento se había estado divirtiendo y quería saber si así sería siempre

— Oye ¿Todas las navidades siempre son así? — preguntó Karin

— Mmm si, algo así —

— ¿Algo así? — se desconcertó

— Si, es que tía Megarity no siempre viene aquí en navidad y cuando ella viene, siempre es más divertido

— ¿Y por qué tía Megarity no viene siempre? —

— Niisan dice que cuando eres grande, la navidad es para pasarla con tu pareja y cuando tía Megarity tiene novio, no viene o sólo viene a cenar con su novio y se va. Yo pensé que ella no vendría este año pero gracias a ti ella vino y tengo con quien divertirme —

—¿Tía Megarity tiene novio? — preguntó confundida porque ella no lo sabía

—Un prometido, se va a casar el próximo año y así también tendrás un papá — contestó el niño sonriendo esperando que eso pusiera a Karin feliz — Pero hace tiempo que no lo veo espero que pronto lo conozcas

— ¿Y él es tan bueno como tía Megarity?

— Si, Toru-san es bueno, no tienes de qué preocuparte, se van a llevar bien porque él…

— ¡Con que aquí estaban! — llegó Itachi poniéndose enfrente de los dos y asustándolos por llegar de sorpresa

—¡Ahhhh! — gritaron los dos e Itachi se acercó a agarrar de los dulces que Sasuke tenía y se los comió

—¡Niisan! ¡Esos son míos! —reclamó Sasuke enojado

— Lo siento, ahora veo que los estabas compartiendo con Karin-chan, pero Sasuke, cuando te dije que la navidad se pasa en pareja no era para que tú lo intentaras, bueno, al menos no hasta que crecieras, aunque si quieres empezar, por lo menos deberías comprar tú los dulces — Sasuke y Karin se voltearon a ver sonrojándose y oyeron a Itachi que se empezó a reír de su reacción. El mayor de los Uchiha aprovechó para agarrar más dulces — Mamá dice que deben ir a bañarse, yo que ustedes me apuraba, porque si estaba enojada por los dulces y las galletas

Karin y Sasuke quedaron preocupados por el enojo de Mikoto y obedecieron a Itachi, o sin antes esconder la evidencia de su crimen.

A los dos los regañaron mucho y los mandaron a bañarse y arreglarse para la cena, no sin haber hecho la clásica amenaza de "se portan mal, no les traerá nada Santa Claus". Karin se asustó al oírlas, porque Sasuke le había dado la esperanza, pero finalmente, después de la cena y la celebración, los mandaron a dormir.

A mitad de la noche, Sasuke entró al cuarto de Karin y la llamó para despertarla, aunque no fue tan necesario porque ella no estaba dormida.

— Vamos a ver si ya vino Santa — ella se negó a ir — ¿Piensas que no te traerán nada? — La peli roja no le contestó — No creas lo que mamá dijo, sé que tendrás regalos

Sasuke llevó a Karin a la fuerza hacia el árbol de navidad y lo vieron llenos de regalos, donde varios de ellos, tenían el nombre de Karin. A partir de ese momento, Karin no volvió a pensar en las navidades que pasó con su familia.

* * *

Megarity: ¿Y yo por qué no salí?

Yo: Si saliste, nos llevaste al mercado e.e

Megarity: Si, pero no tuve ningún diálogo ah! y cómo es eso de que me iba a casar?

Yo: Yo que sé, tú eres la que dio el sí yo ni conozco al tal Toru e.e

Megarity: Hazte la inocente

Yo: Bueno, mejor ya me voy... adiós y que tengan buen año *se va*

Megarity: Oye! ven para acá! *se va y se regresa* Que tengan un buen año :D *se va corriendo tras Karin*


End file.
